Moon light love
by Zale potter
Summary: Harry comes in to his inheritance at Eighteen only to find out he is a werewolf and submissive one at that. He also finds out that Remus is his Dominate/Alpha mate want to know more read and review.HP/RL all other pairs will be posted if i feel they need to be.


Disclaimer : I own nothing in this fiction just the plot all Characters you know belong to J.K Rowling i'm just playing with them and there world.

Summaries : Harry comes in to his inheritance at Eighteen only to find out he is a werewolf and submissive one at that. He also find out that Remus is his Dominate/Alpha mate want to know more HP/RL all other pairs will be posted if i feel they need to be.

Warnings : This Fic is Slash m/m love mpreg do not like that there is a simple fix just do not read any further Fiction has no Beta to speak of yet so please keep that in mind i'll do my best to fix any problems before will be a Creature Fic so if that's also not to your liking please find something else to read Rated M for later Chapters.

A/N Have an idea please feel free to share it with me by leaving in a review or just message i use your idea all credit to said idea will be given to you at the start of that chapter along with a shout is my first Fanfiction so please keep that in mind and give me a all have to start at some place with that said please Read and Review so i know how fast i should will be in bold "talking" and 'thought'. Made some corrections and changes Please to R&R thanks and enjoy the rest of the fiction.

Harry awoke one morning as he normally would to the sharp knock of his aunt her words while not cruel were still cold."Wake up boy theirs work to be done " not wanting what should be a good day to be spoiled by angering his aunt or uncle for that matter. Harry raised out of his bed being sure to wipe the sleep from his eye's for the moment to at least shake the nightmare he had playing in his head, he felt it could be avoided if he spoke to someone about it. Walking over to the small table he used in place of a desk and placed on his glasses. He was heading out of his room to head down stair to were his aunt was standing in the kitchen with a broom held out. Harry wasted no time in taking it knowing all to well what it meant."Listen well boy your done when you have swept the house, this way you and your kind can't say we did nothing for your Birthday". Her words were less cold this time but still he was happy for once to have some real free time and head to his room when he was done being sure to snag an apple when his aunt was not looking being sure to avoid his uncle and cousin along the way.

When he reached his room he spotted what he knew was Remus's owl he opened his window to let the poor bird in from the summer heat. Harry watched as the owl swoop in and lower it's self on to Hedwigs perch helping it's self to some much needed water. Relieving the bird of it's duty and taking the scroll being sure to leave some owls treat behind as a thank you. Letting out a small chuckle at the old fashioned way Remus wrote his letters beginning, to read the letter he noticed the owl take a bite or two of his apple giving a rather odd hoot in return.' **Dear cub how are you so far thought I would share a few of the surprises we have in store for you. First off I stopped your friends from writing you and such thinking you would much rather receive your gifts in person, yes that means you should pack as I will be there shortly after you get this we thought you would rather like to sped you birthday in style by kicking your life off right.  
**

 **sincerely Moonie.**

Harry could not stop smiling nor finish his apple after this news and must have read the letter several more times before setting about to pack his trunk with all of his items knowing he would never watched as Remus's owl flew out the window before tending to Hedwig upon her return informing her to head to number twelve Grimauld place, it was not long after he packed that he heard a knock come from down stairs heading down doing his best to drag his trunk along wondering why his Relatives were so quiet. When he reached the bottom he found a small note written by his uncle stating they were gone for the rest of the summer and for him to keep the house as they left it. With a smile upon his face he headed for the door to let Remus in while he double checked his room for anything else that he mite need."All set then cub we need to be on our way you know how molly is in the morning". Harry let out a soft chuckle as he though of the women that felt so much like a mother to him."Yes moonie I am just had to be sure was all as I do plan on coming back to this nasty house.". Remus shrank Harry's Trunk before having him follow down the street away till they found an ally. Harry then took Remus's arm as he gripped Hedwigs perch feeling that odd pull behind his navel that often went with this form of travel. Not long after they landed out in front of said place a smile upon both there faces finally able to be a proper family.

Molly had just came out of the kitchen when both Harry and Remus entered she came over to Harry quickly and pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs. Something he felt he should be use to by now "Hello dear so good of you to joined us go ahead and place your things in the your room with Ron and then come down for a proper birthday breakfast". Harry placed his trunk up stairs knowing it would be safe till he was ready. Stopping briefly in the sitting room of the house to place Hedwigs perch out then heading for the kitchen were he then took a seat next Ron across from Ginny and Hermione. Starting up a quite conversation with the group as Mrs Weasley set about setting the table with all of his favorite there meal the group head to the sitting room to watch as Harry open his had given him a book on advanced defense against the dark arts while Ron had given a collection of his favorite lollies Remus had given him a book on different magical creatures some even being consider . Weasley had given him a sweater she knitted in red and cream. Gathering up all his gifts Harry headed up stairs to put them away Remus following to help unshrink his they were stashed Harry rejoined the group thinking of what this following year was going to bring. Coming out of his thought by Mrs Weasley telling them that they should be getting there school supply list soon along with there N.E.W.T marks and when they did they could plan a trip to Diagonally to stock up on what they would need. He thought that would be a proper time to go shopping for some new clothes as he was thinking he began to go light headed and soon he pasted out just as a painful heat spread through his Body.

A/N I know i hate them to but it had to be done and what better way to do this then to leave it just as he hit his inheritance leave me a Review along with any ideas you may have that you wish to. Keep in mind this is my Very first Fanfiction so there is bound to be some bumps along the way also has no beta so I'll have to go back and make changes please be kind enough to let me know if i missed any and sure you go to my Poll that is on my Profile and vote for what you want to see Harry get when he goes please Be sure to leave me a Review there so important to me thanks for Reading be sure to watch for the update as it will be up sooner or later!


End file.
